


Beacon

by theartistprince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, spoilers for 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartistprince/pseuds/theartistprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia reflects on the new darkness surrounding Stiles' heart and resolves to help.  Set post-3x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

The fire that carried what was left of Jennifer Blake burned well into the night, the flames quickly blending in with the sunrise. The smell was unnatural, not that of flesh but that of embers and dying leaves. 

Lydia couldn’t help but wonder if she would be the same in death. Only instead of laughing her way to the great beyond, she would be screaming the whole way down.

There was a shuffle in the grass beside her as Stiles shifted, stretching his long legs out beside hers. Lydia couldn’t help but sneak a peak at her companion. The light of the fire caused shadows to play across his face, reminding her of Dr. Deaton’s earlier warning.

_”It’ll be a kind of darkness around your heart and permanent, like a scar.”_

So far, it seemed like Deaton’s haunting premonition was coming true. Stiles’ jaw was clenched in spite of their relative safety and the heroic rescue of the three parents. His hands were unnaturally ridged, as if he was using his last ounce of strength to not dig his nails into the palm of his hands. His large whiskey coloured eyes were narrowed, not glancing away from the flames in the off-chance that Jennifer could dodge death yet again.

Allison and Scott were not much better. Though Lydia was familiar with the new found darkness that lurked in her best friend, it seemed almost criminal to not see Scott with his normally cheery disposition. 

Lydia shifted her attention back to Stiles. She felt a lurking sense that she could help him in this struggle. Like that she, as his so-called emotional tether, could bring him back from the brink of darkness. 

After all, she brought him back from a panic attack and death. What was a little dark magic on top of that?

Hesitantly, she reached across the inches of distance between them and laced her fingers between his, careful to keep her eyes on the flame. 

There was no doubt in Lydia’s mind that Stiles would likely read into this gesture from every angle, assessing the pressure of each squeeze and caress to find any clues as to the chance of Lydia finally reciprocating his feelings. 

There was a lurking voice in the back of Lydia’s mind that reminded her of the spark she felt for those brief moments where her lips met his. The feeling she pushed aside until their lives could settle into some semblance of normality, even if it would only be until the next monster stumbled into their small town. 

Lydia steeled her nerves and glanced over at Stiles, smiling at his incredulous expression. The tense expression on his face relaxed into one of awe. His lips quirked for a moment and somewhere deep in his eyes, the light flicked back on. Dimmed, but still present. Honing in on her like a beacon. After a beat, Stiles turned his attention back to the flames, though every so often, his thumb would caress the back of Lydia’s hand, reminding her that the Stiles she had grown to care about these last few months was still present.

She just had to pull him back out.


End file.
